Pop The Question
by Maria2
Summary: Our fave FBI agent asks our second fave FBI agent a very important question. (yes i am being intentionally cryptic!)


  
Title: Pop The Question  
Author: Maria  
Author's Notes: My first (and probably last) X files fan fic. I don't do The X-files  
very well and if you think it's absolutely awful, sorry. I just had to write at least one  
piece. The story is from Scully's point of view.  
  
Summary: Our fave FBI agent has something very important to ask our other fave FBI  
agent. (Yes I am being intentionally cryptic!)  
  
Rating: PG (some MINOR language)  
  
Spoiler warning: Par Manaum, S8. Small ones for: Triangle, Hollywood AD,  
Milagro, War of the Coprophages, Syzygy and The Pilot.   
  
Disclaimer: Scully, Mulder, anyone else I mention (except Fretti)......Not mine.   
Belong to amazing people like Chris Carter etc.  
  
-----------  
  
Damn. Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe this was the wrong choice. The Doctor  
asked if I wanted an anonymous donor. I should have said yes. How am I supposed  
to ask Mulder. "Oh Mulder, How's the Fretti case going. No, I don't believe he has  
the power to turn people to dust just by thinking about it. And by the way, what are  
you doing Friday night cos I want to have your baby!!" Yeah that'll work!   
  
Okay look at yourself Dana, practising in the mirror. Okay sweetie, you haven't done  
this since that very first lecture you had to deliver at the Academy.........all those years  
ago.   
  
And look I'm referring to myself in the second person! Is that a sign of mental  
instability? Probably! I guess seven years on the X-files will do that do a person. No  
actually I think it's seven years with Mulder that did it! Dana, seven years with this  
guy. Your partner. Your friend. Your.....so much more?   
  
Of course he is. He did say he LOVED me........of course he was probably delirious at  
the time....probably. How about "Agent Scully can't fall in love, Agent Scully is  
already in love"? Come on Padget was a writer. A writer who'd done a lot of  
research into me! It was his job to know things like that! What about Mulder's  
completely over the top reaction to Hollywood's portrayal of the relationship between  
me and Skinner. Okay for that matter how about my completely over the top reaction  
to him and Detective Angela White or even Bambi!!   
  
Yes Dana, you love him. And he loves you. And half the FBI know it.......and all of  
my family. No, I can't have an anonymous donor. I want this baby, not simply for the  
reason that I thought I'd never have it but because children are supposed to symbolise  
something. Like your eternal love for a person. My legacy, my gift to the world  
would only be for real if it were shared with Mulder. And why not you've shared so  
much with him.  
  
Damn. The knock at the door. He's here, early! Damn. Damn. Damn. Okay the  
second knock. Answer it. Answer it.  
  
"Mulder, I'm glad you came."  
"Oh you didn't expect me to turn down a free meal, did you?"  
"No..."  
"Why do I get the feeling that there was more to this, than you wanting me to try your  
latest pasta recipe?"  
Mulder's asking. He thinks it's something awful!  
"Umm maybe because you can't smell you food cooking. Sorry I hadn't gotten around  
to that yet."  
"Oh that's okay because I'm early........all of 11 minutes 47 seconds!"  
  
He's smiling. That was a joke. He expects you to do the same. Okay I'm going to  
smile now.  
  
"Okay, since we don't have food to get in the way, why don't you tell me why you  
really wanted me to come?"   
"Umm..........(long pause).....God, I don't know how to say this!!" I'm looking at my  
hands. Look up, Dana. No I can't. Mulder knows me too well. If look at him, he'll  
read my eyes. And I'll be able to see his reaction. Do I want that??   
"I hope you know you can tell me anything Scully!"  
"This isn't about telling.......It's about asking."  
"Okay Scully if you're gonna ask me to runaway with the circus so you can have  
something resembling a normal life, I'm sorry, my answer has to be no!"   
He's trying to lighten the mood. That is sooo Mulder like of him. Damn, no Scully.   
Those better not be tears I feel about to come to the surface. Damn. Not in front of  
Mulder. The last time he saw me cry I was dying. I can't do that do him. Wait a  
while. Wait till he's gone. I promise you, you can cry as much as you want, more  
than you want then. Just wait a little while!   
  
"Scully, you okay?"  
So much care and concern in his voice. Don't cry. Don't you dare.  
"I'm fine." That was so not convincing.  
"Good, so what did you really want to ask me?"  
Just do it Dana, once you have it'll be all better. He'll say no and go away and I can  
cry!   
"Okay Mulder, you told me that my ova were bad....."  
Okay the first time I heard that, it made me really angry. How dare they play with me  
like that? But what's happened to all that anger? I don't feel it any more. I just feel  
empty and an over whelming need to cry. DON'T!  
"Yessss..." Awww bless him. He's trying to encourage me. Dana, I order you to  
continue.  
"Well, I found a doctor, who things that with the proper treatment. The chances of  
using at least one of them for IVF would be quite high."  
"That's great, Scully!!! Isn't it what you wanted. Why all the......"  
"I need a father!"  
  
Okay he's not saying anything. Why is he not saying anything?? Does he want me to  
continue? Does he not realise I mean him? Does he not want to realise?  
  
"I thought that maybe.....ummmmmm....well.....I just....."  
  
"Scully, I need some thinking time."  
  
"Oh. Yes. Of course."  
  
"Don't get me wrong. It's just that this is a big decision."  
  
"I know...I know.....it was a difficult question!"  
  
He's getting his coat. He's gonna leave. Good, right? That *is* what I wanted, for  
him to go and this to be over.....isn't it? Why do I feel this awful. I want him to  
stay.....so bad. I've felt longing for Mulder before, but never like this. Please don't go.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon Scully."   
  
He's gone! He left! Ohh great, the tears couldn't have waited until he was at least out  
of the building! No, forget it. I can't fight this anymore. I'm sinking. I'm falling to  
the floor. Do I care?? No just let the tears come. Just give in to them.   
  
Those bastards, they abducted me. And I fought. Took weeks out of my life. And I  
fought. They left me with cancer. And I fought. They stole my ova. And I fought.   
But how do I fight this?? Who am I even fighting. Myself?? Mulder? Or these  
wretched tears that just will not stop. No I can't fight anymore! Damn!  
  
THE END  
  
ahhhhhh I hate sad endings! I would never leave it at this! But since we all know he  
says yes. I guess it doesn't really matter.   
  
We never got to see how Scully asked Mulder if he would father her child. To me the  
ONLY reason for that is so that fan fic writers can do it for themselves!! Hopefully  
this has inspired someone with actual talent to do it well. If it has, please let me  
know!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
